Recent advancements in lighting technology have led to the replacement of traditional lighting sources with light emitting diodes (LEDs) in many lighting applications. LEDs hold several advantages over traditional lighting sources, such as increased power efficiency, size to output efficiency, lifespan, and so on. Thus, many lighting fixtures are being redesigned to use LEDs instead of the traditional lighting sources.
One type of LED lighting technology is edgelit lighting. Edgelit lighting solutions typically include a strip of LEDs and an acrylic lens or waveguide disposed adjacent the LED strip such that the LEDs emit light into the waveguide through an edge of the waveguide. The light then emanates from the surfaces of the waveguide. In some applications, the surfaces of the waveguide include etchings or other features to manipulate the light. Many rooms require lighting that extends linearly across a certain distance. Traditionally, fluorescent lighting elements have been used to provide such lighting. However, given the advantages of LED lighting, it would be beneficial to have an LED based linear lighting solution.